<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Sex Is On Fire by larrrystlinson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756486">Your Sex Is On Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson'>larrrystlinson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Choking, Closeted Louis, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Fluff, Frottage, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Nudist Harry, Older Harry, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Small Penis, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Harry, University Student Louis Tomlinson, Voyeurism, Younger Louis Tomlinson, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis moves in with a roommate as he starts uni. Harry, the roommate, is a lot more to deal with than he originally realized.</p><p>AKA Harry is a nudist and Louis' a closeted gay man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Sex Is On Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on a prompt I was sent. It's a long one, so I'm gonna summarize it: Harry is a nudist and Louis moves in. Harry's also very sexual towards Louis but treats it as a joke every time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOUIS’ POV</p><p>I can’t believe I’m already starting college. I’m done with my four years of high school, the place I was tortured for being gay. I never even officially got to come out. I hooked up with one senior boy and suddenly the rest of the school knew. But this time around I’m going to have a say in who knows. And that will be no one but my closest friends.</p><p>I have to meet my roommate today, though. We’ve spoken online, of course, but have never actually met. It wasn’t possible until move in because I lived so far before. Luckily this Harry character was trusting enough to still let me move in. The apartment is on the fourth floor, which I didn’t realize would be such a daunting thing until now. There’s no elevator, so every time I go up or down, I’ll have to go up and down like 50 steps.</p><p>But anyway, I make it all the way up the stairs and all I have left to do is find room 409. In our text conversation, he said it was down the hall to the left.</p><p>Once I find it, I knock three times, not having received my key yet. When the door opens, a tall, gorgeous man is revealed. He has curly, brown hair and deep green eyes. He has a pair of low waisted sweatpants on and nothing else. He’s covered in tattoos and is incredibly well defined. He seems like he’s almost a foot taller than me and I can’t help but wish he is gay. I can even see his happy trail and it just makes everything worse.</p><p>“You must be Louis. I’m Harry.” God, even his voice is sexy. He extends a hand to me and I shake it after a moment of being hung up on his voice. “Come in, please, come in.”</p><p>“It’s, uh, really nice to meet you, Harry.” We get to talking and realize that our online friendship translates really well in real life. By the time we run out of things to say, it’s time for dinner. We decide to order a pizza.</p><p>Once it’s arrived, though, he stands up and does something really strange. He pulls his pants off. When I give him a strange look for it, he shrugs before explaining.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind, I’m a bit of a nudist. You don’t have to keep your clothing on either, you know.” He says it all like it’s the most obvious thing but I can’t figure out how to respond.</p><p>“I, um. I think I’m good, but I’ll keep that in mind.” The rest of the night goes by slowly now that I have to try and avoid looking at his penis. It’s giant. And it’s not even hard right now. It’s probably almost a full foot when he’s hard. I’ve gotta stop thinking about that before I myself get hard.</p><p>“So, Louis, what are you majoring in? I remember you mentioned you’re here for college before.”</p><p>“I’m majoring in English with a minor in Theater. I want to be a teacher of some sort, I think.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s cool. Do you like kids a lot then?”</p><p>“They’re alright. I, uh, don’t really want my own, but I’d like to work with them.” That’s a lie. I’d love to have kids someday. I’m one of the few men around here that can give birth, having been born with a uterus somehow. Doctors are slightly mystified, but I’ve grown used to it. I just don’t know if I’ll ever find someone that’ll want kids with me, a freak, so I’ve always told people I don’t want kids. “Do you like kids?”</p><p>I look up at him for a moment only to immediately go back to staring at my hands. “I love kids, yeah. I wanna have a bunch of ‘em, just keep filling my wife up with more and more kids.”</p><p>Having seen his balls, I can tell he’s 100% fertile enough for that. “Well, I bet you’ll have a bunch of adorable little ones.”</p><p>I look up after a moment when he doesn’t respond and find myself looking at my new roommate jacking off. I was right. He is almost a foot long hard. He’s got one hand on his dick and the other fondling his balls. He notices I’m looking, staring, and questions me. “You don’t mind, do you? The idea of getting someone pregnant is so fucking hot…”</p><p>I nod, standing up. “I think I’m gonna start unpacking. I wanna get to sleep early tonight so I can really make a dent in my stuff tomorrow.”</p><p>“Uh, okay. Good luck.” He’s barely focused on me, already on the verge of cumming.</p><p>I head down to my car and make a few trips up and down the stairs to get most of my stuff inside. I don’t have that much, so I’m done before long.</p><p>-----</p><p>I wake up in the morning to someone on top of me. Harry’s laid against me, rubbing himself up and down on me, holding back a laugh and smirking. He has dimples, I realize. He doesn’t seem to notice that I’m awake for another moment. At that point, I’ve woken up enough to be a little bit upset.</p><p>“What- What the hell? Harry, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Oh, morning. I’m just welcoming you to the house.”</p><p>“Is this how you welcome everyone? If you had a female roommate, would you do this?” He looks disgusted at the idea, almost snarling.</p><p>“God no, I wouldn’t do that to someone who might like it. It’s like a bro thing I do. My friends and I grew up doing this kinda shit.” Where the hell is this man from? He’s got so many odd habits that I know I’ll have to get used to soon in order to make it here without problems.</p><p>“Um, okay. Well, can you stop now?” He laughs again and moves away from me.</p><p>“I made breakfast, by the way. There’s a plate for you on the counter.”</p><p>-----</p><p>It’s been a little over a week and every day starts the same way. With Harry humping me awake. I’ve grown used to it, like an alarm clock. Except today, I don’t wake up to that. I wake up to him wiping me off with a wet rag. I look groggily up at him and rasp out the only thing I can think of.</p><p>“Did you actually get off on me? Is that your jizz on me?” He sheepishly smiles, as if he might actually be embarrassed for once.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to. You just, you usually wake up before I actually cum, but this time you didn’t. And I kept going.” He’s a bit red, but not as blushy as a normal person would be.</p><p>“God, Harry. What the fuck is up with this? I know you find it funny, but come the fuck on. You ruined my bedsheets and pajamas.”</p><p>“I can clean them for you. I feel really bad.”</p><p>“You should feel bad. And yes, please clean them. Now leave the room so I can get dressed.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“No, I’m gonna stay in here and start cleaning while you get dressed.”</p><p>“Oh, for fuck's sake. Fine, whatever, go ahead.” He begins pulling the sheets off of my bed and I take his distraction as my chance to undress and throw clean clothes on. I decide I won’t shower right now since I don’t have much time, but I’ll take a much more thorough one later. As I’m bent over to grab a pair of pants, something wet hits my unclothed hole. I’d recognize the feeling anywhere, even if I’ve only felt it once or twice before. Harry’s tongue is on me. “Oh my, oh my god… Harry, what are you-”</p><p>“Shh, I owe you. You got me off, I’ll get you off. Just let it happen, I know that girls like it. And well, I’m not sucking your dick dude. I don’t care how chill you are, that’s just not happening.”</p><p>Okay, well. My straight roommate has his tongue and now a finger inside of me, brushing my prostate enthusiastically. This man is gonna be the death of me. As he continues his assault on my g-spot, I can’t hold my moans in any longer. It’s just too much. I grab hold of my dresser, ready to collapse, and give in to the pleasure I’m receiving.</p><p>“Good boy, cum for me. Come on.” His odd usage of terms that do way too much for me doesn’t bother me enough to make me not listen. I let go and cum all over my stomach and dresser. He pulls away from me after that, a string of spit following his lips. “I didn’t realize you had so many tattoos.” He smacks my ass in the spot that I know my penguin tat is. “I like this one.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Things only get weirder as the days go on. Harry gets even more clingy, touching me at any time possible. He almost always has an arm looped around me and likes to smell me a lot. He’s so casual about it, though. Makes it seem like it’s completely normal to touch your friend’s ass at all times.</p><p>I’ve also stopped wearing as much clothing around the house. I usually settle on only a pair of pants with no shirt. I would wear just my underwear, but I don’t want him seeing my panties on the days that I’d rather wear those.</p><p>Overall, we’ve become kind of close. He’s covered me in hickeys multiple times, claiming it’s all in good fun. But I get to class with them on display and all anyone sees is what I am. A used, young gay man. Sometimes Harry goes so far as to mount me like I’m his bitch. He laughs the entire time, though, so I know he doesn’t mean any of it.</p><p>It feels like I’ve only just fallen asleep when I feel something wet hitting my face. I open my eyes and see Harry straddling my shoulders and holding his dick in my face. As he stares down at me with a strange concentration in his eyes, he slaps my face with his precum covered cock. He lets out a chuckle as I gape up at him. I feel so confused when things like this happen. He says it’s all a joke, but then why is he hard? Why is he getting off on this? I would cry, but I don’t want to explain why I’m crying to him.</p><p>“Good morning, Lou.” He gets off of me and walks out of the room, not bothering to give me an explanation.</p><p>“Morning Harry!” I shout to him.</p><p>-----</p><p>I can’t take it anymore! I’m so horny, I would let myself be fucked by anyone willing. But I can’t, because my roommate doesn’t know I’m gay and I don’t trust anyone enough to go to their house. Not that I’d want anyone other than my roommate. Anything smaller than his cock would be a disappointment now. Any tongue less skilled than his wouldn’t be enough. Anybody not as tall and sculpted would be a letdown. This straight, frat boy-esque man has ruined me for anyone else, and he hasn’t even fucked me for real.</p><p>“Hey, Lou! What do you want for dinner? I was thinking tacos.” Harry’s voice gets louder as he gets closer and I quickly remove my lubed up fingers from my tight hole. “Also, I brought home some pastries from the bakery for dessert. I think you’ll like these ones if you liked what I brought the other night. They’re pretty similar.”</p><p>“Okay, sounds good!” He doesn’t stop even though I’ve responded, entering my room and laying on my bed next to me.</p><p>“You okay? You sound a little out of breath.“ He props himself up on one elbow, lazily looking at me. After a moment, his eyes widen in recognition and he grins. “Were you masturbating?”</p><p>I turn red and he laughs at me.</p><p>“Don’t let me interrupt.” He rolls onto his back, turning on his phone and scrolling through his notifications. I don’t know what to do; jerking off doesn’t do the trick for me but I can’t finger myself in front of this person who thinks I’m straight.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” I go to stand up but he beats me to it.</p><p>“I can eat you out again if it’ll help you get back into the mood.” I look at him incredulously but he just smiles.</p><p>“Would you?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. It’s not like I haven’t gotten off to you. I’m just repaying the favor.”</p><p>He crawls down the bed and I flip over. He kneels over my knees so he can bend over and connect his lips with my crack. He inserts his tongue and works my rim open, nipping a bit this time. It feels so good I barely notice when his finger joins in. He finds my prostate easily, rubbing against it over and over until my back is arching and I’m cumming all over myself and the bed under me. I’m panting by the end and he pulls away with a cum covered hand near his crotch.</p><p>He got off to that. Just as much as I did. He smiles up at me as he moves to lay next to me. “That was good. Feeling better now?”</p><p>“Y-yeah. Yeah, feeling a lot better.” We fall asleep tangled together, our naked bodies brushing one another.</p><p>-----</p><p>I wake up to Harry spooning me. His head is in my neck and his hair is in my face. His scent is all over me and his leg is covering mine. He’s completely hard, his dick sat right against my ass. I realize that I’m hard, too, after a moment.</p><p>He starts to rut against me, rubbing himself against me. Instead of being shocked like I normally am, I press back. After all that we’ve done together, this is nothing.</p><p>“Oh, yeah… That feels so good…” He begins subconsciously moaning out. “Yeah, just like that, baby…”</p><p>He grips my hips tighter than ever before and begins forcefully rubbing against me in search of his orgasm. I can already feel the bruises forming on my hips and I’m almost excited to bear his mark. As he reaches his climax, his teeth clench down on my sweet spot. I let out a loud moan and reach my own orgasm, cumming over the hand I had been using to get myself off. After a moment, Harry shuffles out of bed quietly, as though he thinks I’m asleep. I let him believe that fantasy, staying still until he leaves.</p><p>But once he’s out the door, I start crying. I can’t help it. I feel incredibly used. I’m here for this person’s pleasure and nothing else, seemingly. Like, we hang out plenty, spending most of our time together. But everything has to do with some sort of physical contact. And I don’t know how to deal with it if he doesn’t ever really mean it.</p><p>HARRY’S POV</p><p>I can’t believe what just happened. I’ve messed around with Lou before, getting off on him and helping him get off, but I’ve never done it seriously like I just did. I’ve never done it without knowing. I just had a wet dream about him while sleeping next to him. This has gone a little too far. But I can’t just stop or it would seem weird. He’s gotten used to this, I don’t want to cause questions.</p><p>“Hey, Harry.” Louis exits the room with a sheet wrapped around his waist and my stomach rolls over a bit. What just happened was so real. What I did… How I felt about him… It’s too much. It’s so close to- to being gay. Which I don’t know how to feel about. So instead of saying hello back, I walk up to him and slap his ass. He jumps a little bit but smiles a bit at me. “Morning.”</p><p>“Morning, Lou. You’ve got such a nice ass, such a shame it’s on you instead of a girl, am I right?” I let out a laugh but he frowns. I move past it like I always do, not ready to be serious.</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>-----</p><p>“Hey, Harry, can you help me for a minute?” Louis calls from his room. I enter and find him stuck in the crevice between his dresser and the wall. His arm is stuck there and he looks like he regrets having stuck it there. “I dropped something and thought I had enough room to get it. But I didn’t.”</p><p>“Geez, Lou. You gotta at least try to be more careful.” Instead of helping him immediately, I bend down and rub a finger against his exposed hole. He shivers and slaps my hand away with his free hand.</p><p>“Help me out of here, asshole. Don’t touch me there right now.” I’m fully hard now, but I ignore that for him. Not before I slap his gorgeous ass, of course. It turns a slight pink color that I adore. “Come on Harry!”</p><p>“Okay, okay.”</p><p>I stand up and pull the dresser a few inches from the wall. He pulls his arm out and holds the point where his arm was pinched, rubbing the sore skin to soothe himself.</p><p>“Thank you, Haz. I don’t know how long I would’ve been stuck if you hadn’t helped me.” His bright blue eyes shine across the room at me and I have to look away before I get sucked in.</p><p>LOUIS’ POV</p><p>He sleeps in my bed every night now. Cuddles me until I fall asleep and then wakes me up with his hard cock rubbing against me. It’s getting ridiculous. I don’t know what I should do. I’m so attracted to him, but he’s so straight.</p><p>“Louis! What do you think about pizza tonight? I know we ordered out only a few days ago, but I don’t feel like cooking tonight.” Speak of the devil.</p><p>“That sounds fine. Just remember to throw on pants this time before opening the door.” Don’t want to deal with that complaint again.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know.” He sits next to me on the couch, draping himself over me. “Do you have a movie you wanna watch? I’m kind of in the mood for a rom-com, but I’m up for anything.”</p><p>God damn this perfect man. He’s kind, sweet, he bakes and cooks, he’s attractive, AND he likes chick flicks. How the hell is he single?</p><p>“I’m down for some Sandra Bullock or Reese Witherspoon.”</p><p>He lays back and throws his legs over my lap, getting comfortable.  “How about Legally Blonde? And then if we have time we can watch Miss Congeniality.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan, Stan.”</p><p>-----</p><p>We don’t stop watching movies until almost 3 in the morning. Neither of us has anything to do the next day so we just kept saying “one more” until suddenly it was the next day. That was when we went to my room and fell asleep cuddled together.</p><p>The next morning, I wake up to Harry humping me again. I can tell he’s aware of what’s happening this time and decide I don't want to hold back anymore. “Harry, either fuck me or stop. Either way, cut the teasing!”</p><p>“Oh, you want me to fuck you, huh? Fuck this giant ass like a girl’s, right?” I’m so turned on I can’t do anything but nod. He goes to push himself in but I bark out a no, not out of it enough to let him fuck me with no prep.</p><p>“You need to open me up first! You’ll hurt me too much if you don’t. There’s some lube in my dresser drawer.”</p><p>He reaches up and grabs the half-empty bottle, coating his fingers generously. He begins inserting his fingers, one after another, until I’m split open by three of his long, thick digits. “You’re so tight. Gonna feel so good around my cock.”</p><p>I can’t even respond in words, only able to gargle out a moan. He hits my prostate a few times and then pulls his fingers out.</p><p>“I think you’re ready now.” Without further ado, he thrusts into me. His body is on top of mine, straddling my waist. He’s against my back, holding my hips up for him to fuck into. He keeps biting at my neck, licking and sucking marks in. I scream a bit as he ravages my prostate and digs his nails into my sides. “You good, bro?”</p><p>Ignoring the ill-placed nickname, I whimper out a yes with the slightest nod. He grunts and begins fucking me at an even more rapid pace.</p><p>“Got such a girly body, you know that?” He smacks my ass hard, sure to leave a mark, and manhandles it, pulling it around. “Such a nice, plump ass and thick thighs. I bet that when you fuck girls they feel like they’re with a lesbian.” He reaches around and flicks my hard dick, making it twitch a bit. “Such a small cock, it’s almost like a clit.”</p><p>I’ve never even topped before, especially not with a girl, but I know he’s right. The words have me so close to the edge, all I need is something, anything, and I’ll cum. That push comes in the form of him biting down on my neck hard and cumming inside of me, painting my walls white. The warm feeling gets me off, making my toes curl and earning a cry from my lips. I don't even take a moment to think about what him cumming inside of me could lead to.</p><p>He falls down on top of me, crushing me slightly. After a moment, the big oaf rolls off of me. “That was really good. I’m gonna go take a shower now.”</p><p>It hits me that this meant nothing to him. This was an alright, possibly good, fuck and nothing more. We’re still just friends, nothing more. As I lay in my bed, not bothering to roll over, I can feel his hot seed spill out of my hole slowly, dripping down my leg slightly. I don’t move for another few minutes, staring off into space instead. When I hear the shower stop, I finally get up and get showered myself.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Love that beautiful little hole, always on display for me, right?" I hear Harry say from behind me as I bend down to pick up my pencil, having gotten over my need to wear any clothing around the house. I’m in the middle of doing my homework. “So perky and pink. Bet I could just start fucking you right now and it’d be ready for that.”</p><p>His hand grazes my ass and a finger traces the aforementioned hole. I sit up and give him a look. “Not right now, Haz, I need to do my work.”</p><p>“Aw, but I’m horny.”</p><p>“Then go jack off.” Instead of leaving the room to do it, he starts pumping himself right next to me. I avert my gaze quickly but the slick sound of skin rubbing against pre-cum covered skin catches my attention.</p><p>“You gonna just stare? Or d’you wanna help and suck it?” As always, he adds a laugh at the end to shatter any hope I had of him actually caring.</p><p>But I do wanna suck him off. So I get on my knees in front of him and begin licking his dick. His breath catches for a moment before he grips my hair and takes control. He pulls my lips off the side of his wet cock and pushes my head all the way down. He pushes all the way into my mouth and a little bit down my throat. I thank god at that moment for blessing me with no gag reflex.</p><p>“Fuck… Your mouth is even better than a fucking girl’s…” I stare up at him and his head falls back as his moans get louder. He begins thrusting into my throat as he holds my head still. Tears prick at my eyes, but I ignore it as he pulls me down and cums in me again. When he pulls out, I swallow most of it, but some of it spills a bit. He wipes it up with a single finger and pushes it back into my mouth. I lick it all up and swallow. “Good boy.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Over the next few days, Harry fucks me at any time possible. By the third day, I’m so loose that he can just fuck me without needing to open me up much. I find myself crying a bit every time after he leaves the room.</p><p>Right now, he’s just left the room, leaving me soaked in his cum as he always does. He’s showering now, singing along to some dumb fucking love song. I roll into a ball and let the tears I’ve been holding back fall down my face. He doesn’t care about me at all, at least not as more than a friend. I should just tell him I’m gay. I should’ve told him a while ago. But I feel like he should’ve figured it out by now. I’ve given him a fucking blow job for fucks sake. He fucks me all the time, “as a joke,” and I let him. Why the hell do I let him?</p><p>I found out a few days ago that I’m pregnant. I realized that it had been over a month since my last period like thing. I have it once a month usually, kind of like a girl. So I got worried and panicked since Harry’s been cumming inside of me and took a test. And it came back positive. And Harry doesn’t even now that I’m fucking gay.</p><p>-----</p><p>“LOUIS! I’m home!” Harry shouts into the apartment as he comes home from work.</p><p>I’m in my room, preparing myself to tell him everything. It's too much to keep from him now. Lying on my stomach, I groan into my pillow. When he enters the room, he’s already undressed, like always. And he’s hard. God, he’s always fucking hard.</p><p>“Gonna fuck you again, make you my bitch like I always do.” He barks out in laughter at his words. Yeah, real fucking funny. His finger traces my gaping hole and slips in easily. I can already feel tears ready to fall but keep them at bay like always.</p><p>I want this. I really do. But I don’t want it like this.</p><p>He pulls himself up my body and thrusts into my waiting hole. He immediately finds my prostate, having done this a lot lately. He doesn’t kiss me, never does, anywhere, but he bites at my neck to leave marks. That’s what this is about. Marking me as his and dominating me. A “bro” thing.</p><p>He keeps pounding into me and loops his hand around my neck, cutting off my air slightly, but not enough that I can’t breathe. I begin crying though, feeling incredibly cheapened. It takes him a moment to notice but when he does he pauses. He pulls his hand away and flips me so we’re face to face. I turn to look away from him but he cups my jaw to keep my gaze on him.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Lou?” His voice is soft, as if he actually cares.</p><p>“Nothing,” I sniffle.</p><p>“Obviously that’s not true. Now tell me, what’s bothering you? Why are you crying?”</p><p>“Harry, I’m gay.” His face falls and he releases my face. He scrambles back as I start crying harder. He didn’t even finish this time, so turned off by the idea of me being gay. Fucking hypocrite. He doesn’t mind fucking a guy, but only if it makes him the alpha rather than a top. “And I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“I-I-” He goes to say something but I can’t handle it. I put my hand up as I begin getting dressed, stopping him.</p><p>“I’m gonna go for a walk.”</p><p>“Lou-” But I’m already out the door.</p><p>-----</p><p>I don’t come back until late that night, almost 10 PM. I stopped walking for a while and just sat, thinking. I have nowhere to go but I don’t want to go home. I don’t want to face Harry. What if he hates me now? What if he kicks me out?</p><p>But I left the park anyway, needing to get home once it started to get cold. I get home, shivering, to find Harry pacing back and forth inside, running his hand through his hair over and over again.</p><p>“Louis! You came home!” He has a pair of sweatpants on, I notice as he races towards me. He pulls me into a tight hug, holding me close to him. I stand completely still, unsure of what to do. “Are you okay? You feel cold.”</p><p>“Harry…” He rubs the back of my head soothingly, digging his fingers in ever so slightly.</p><p>“Is the baby okay? I know stress can be bad for it.” One of his hands moves to my lower back.</p><p>“It should be fine, I think.”</p><p>“Have you seen a doctor at all? We should make sure that you know what’s going on inside of you.” I’m almost in tears. Why is he being so god damn nice? “I can take you if you need that.”</p><p>“Why do you care so much?”</p><p>“That’s my baby inside of you.”</p><p>“You’re not even gay. You’re straight and you’re gonna end up with some nice woman someday with a white picket fence. Why aren’t you freaking out over the fact that I can even get pregnant?!”</p><p>He stays calm even as I scream at him. “My best friend, Niall, just had a baby of his own. I know that guys can get pregnant. I am a little shocked it took you so long to tell me you’re gay. But we can work through that. As for me being straight, I’m not. You of all people should know better than to assume that. I’m open to anything, I don’t really like labels.”</p><p>“But what about the flirting and all that being ‘bro’ stuff?”</p><p>“I- I didn’t know you were gay! I thought it was all bro stuff!”</p><p>“You thought fucking me at every chance possible was all friend things?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Harry, you and I both know that even you aren’t that dumb.” I begin tearing up slightly, unable to hold in my emotions.</p><p>“I guess it stopped being dude stuff when we started hooking up. I just didn’t think about it.”</p><p>“Well I thought about it a lot. Every single time you left my used body laying in that bed alone to go clean yourself up, in fact.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Lou.” He pulls me into an even tighter hug and kisses the top of my head. He then picks me up in his arms and carries me to the bedroom I should just refer to as ours. It’s not like he uses his for anything anymore. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He lays us down in the bed and hooks his head over my shoulder. I shiver from the power of my cries, the pregnancy having made me even more emotional than usual.</p><p>“I really like you, Lou. Like a lot. And that scares me a bit.”</p><p>“I thought you were open to anything. Anyone.” I sniffle a bit.</p><p>“Yeah, but… it’s just really hard. I’ve never actually felt more than lust for anyone, especially not a guy.” His hand continues to comb through my hair.</p><p>“I really like you too,” I whisper.</p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>We fall asleep together like always, only this time we’re holding onto each other.</p><p>-----</p><p>I wake up and Harry’s still there, holding me close to him. I lean up and give him a light peck on the lips and he stirs slightly.</p><p>“Hey.” His morning voice is even lower and grittier than his voice when he’s fully awake.</p><p>“Hi,” I squeak out. “So… do you hate me now that you’ve had time to process everything?”</p><p>He chuckles and shakes his head, closing his eyes again. “God, I don’t think I even could hate you. I think I’m closer to loving you than hating you. I hope that helps settle your anxiety.”</p><p>“Really?” He nods and pulls me into a sweet kiss.</p><p>He flips us over and keeps kissing me. He starts kissing down my body, hovering over my stomach for longer than anywhere else. His hand brushes over the extremely tiny bump in awe. He leans down once more and kisses it affectionately. “I know this is new to us both, but I can’t wait to explore this side of life with you.”</p><p>I smile a bit and pull him up to me. “That’s great and all, but can you fuck me? Like real, hard fucking. And mean it this time.”</p><p>His face softens even more before kissing me harder than before. He pulls back and begins undressing me and himself. Once we’re both naked as usual, he starts to kiss around my hole, licking around a little to tease me.</p><p>He finally inserts his tongue fully and teases at my rim a bit, nipping ever so slightly. Then he starts inserting fingers, always knowing where my prostate is on the first try. Once he finds it, he barely leaves it, seeming to love the sounds I make when he touches me there.</p><p>“Oh, Harry… Just get inside of me, you know I’m already ready for you.”</p><p>He pulls his mouth even further away and looks up at me. “I know, but I want to do this nicer this time.”</p><p>“Just because you got me knocked up doesn’t mean you have to have sex with me differently.”</p><p>“I-” His face falls a bit. “I know. Sorry, I guess. Just don’t wanna hurt you.”</p><p>“Trust me, I wouldn’t mind if you did.”</p><p>He takes that as permission to push slowly into me, digging his fingers into my sides as always. The slight sting sends a tendril of pleasure up my spine, getting me fully hard as if I wasn’t before.</p><p>“Feel so good, Lou, so good.” He leans down to bite at my neck, finding my sweet spot and biting harder.</p><p>Once I’ve fully adjusted to his size, he begins thrusting back and forth, pounding into my stretched hole. He keeps going even as my hands claw down his back, making my own mark on him. My legs encircle his hips and my heels dig into his lower back, pulling him impossibly closer.</p><p>“Love this feeling… Wanna be inside you forever…” I laugh a little at a joke I’ve yet to make.</p><p>“A little piece of you will be inside me for around nine months now.” He breathily lets out a chuckle, too focused on holding himself up to really enjoy any dumb jokes.</p><p>He holds onto me and turns us around so I’m riding him. Now I’m on my knees on top of him, forcing myself up and down as fast as I can, which isn’t actually that fast. I have no idea how tops can do this and make it seem so effortless. I have to reposition myself a few different times before I finally find my prostate, instantly making it ten times better for me.</p><p>“Oh, Harry!” My hands press down hard on his swallow tattoos. He grunts a bit as I sit back on him, holding him entirely in me. I look down at where his gaze is aimed and find that I have a bulge where his dick is inside of me. His hand grazes the spot, putting pressure on my prostate from both sides and making me whine.</p><p>With a smirk, he tells me, “Now I can really see myself inside of you.”</p><p>I giggle a bit more than necessary, caught in the heat of the moment. Once I’m over his humor, I start fucking myself on him again. “Feels… so… good… Oh, my god, I’m so out of… breath… fuck…”</p><p>He grins up at me and moves so he’s able to fuck up into me, making it a bit easier on me. I watch his face as a bead of sweat appears in the spot where his eyebrows are furrowed.</p><p>Once more, he flips us over. He pounds into me rapidly to reach his high, reaching down to pull me off as he finishes too. As we reach our highs together, he connects our lips and thrusts completely into me, stilling for the moment. He fills me up and then pulls out gently.</p><p>“I’m gonna clean you up now.” He walks away for no more than a minute before returning with a wet rag.</p><p>He starts wiping me up, clearing away all remnants of what just happened from both himself and I. Once he’s cleaned the two of us, he lies down next to me, holding me again.</p><p>“I know it’s morning, but how do you feel about taking a nap?” he whispers.</p><p>“That sounds really nice.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Three months pass and we go on multiple dates and doctor's appointments, experiencing so much together. Tonight is our three month anniversary of when we officially started dating. I now have a slight bump, which is noticeable when I wear any shirt that clings to me. So I mostly wear baggy things at this point, looking like a homeless person so no one can even guess at what's happening.</p><p>“You look beautiful, darling,” Harry tells me as we walk down the road. We’re headed to this really nice restaurant. It’s only a few blocks from our apartment, so we decided to walk.</p><p>“Thanks. You look really handsome.” I blush a bit as I speak. Fucking hormones.</p><p>“You’re honestly glowing. I guess it’s true what they say about pregnant people.” I blush an even darker red and stare at my feet as we walk, refusing to meet his gaze. He lightly grips my chin and turns me so I have to look him in the eyes. “I love you, Louis. I do. And I’m happy to have you here with me. As mine.”</p><p>I smile up down at the ground when he releases my chin and loops the arm around my neck, pulling me into him as we walk. We keep walking towards our date and unknowingly towards our life together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Send me any prompts you have on my tumblr. My username is the same as on here, larrrystlinson.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>